Reiji the Crow
Reiji is a fictional character from the Bloody Roar series. His beast form is the Crow as his surname the "Yatagarasu" refers. He appears in the fourth edition of the series. __TOC__ History Bloody Roar 4 Deep in the mountains, there are four clans of fighting monks known as the 'Yatagarasu'. Within these clans, the power of the beast transformation is passed down, though it is sealed until the inheritor is judged an adult. However, one of the heirs to the families, Reiji, had his seal broken prematurely before the coming of age ceremony because of the crest/tabula incident (Bloody Roar 3). Reiji, who deep down harbored destructive tendencies, used these new found powers and killed his father, a member of the four clans, and fled the temple. Reiji went out in search of strong Zoanthropes, finding great pleasure in killing a powerful opponent, though now he is on the run from the remaining Yatagarasu who pursue him. Reiji is disappointed with his battle against the dragon. His thoughts drift upon the dragon and the Unborn, unhappy that his life was controlled to have such worthless dealings with. Mana kneels over Ryoho, sadly apologizing to him for being so weak. Reiji tells her to stop sniveling. Mana cowers in his presence. Then, Reiji's rivals from the Yatagarasu arrive. He seems pleased to see the three as he asks if they want to play and their defeat will stay in his mind forever. He transforms and attacks them. Character Personality Reiji is cocky and devious. He likes to insult people at every chance he gets and disregards everyone as being weaker than himself. His brashness and cruel attitude make him very much the antagonistic force that he is. Appearance Also see: Reiji Outfits ... Affiliations Yugo After the earthquake, the only clues that Yugo had on what could be the source of this disaster was two peoples called "The Black Shadow" and "The Spurious". As he investigates, Yugo comes across Reiji which was the Black Shadow (The Spurious being Nagi). Reiji already knew Yugo for his fighting skills reputation (and allegedly his boxing career), calling him "famous". Reiji, with his competitive temper, fights Yugo as soon as he can but he is finally beaten by his opponent who, quickly, moves on. Gameplay ... Despite the information being absent from official documents, as a Hyperbeast, Reiji seems to gain Counter Hit Effect and Rave as his two Abilities Plus. Respectively, the ability to have all of her attack working as counterattacks and all of her special damage attacks increased and, also, the ability to increase his speed and defense ability and, also, to cancel any of his atacks. Beast Drives ... Official Artworks Quotes :See all quotes: Reiji's Quotes Trivia * Reiji is part of a Yatagarasu clan. In reference to the three-legged crow from Asia and North Africa mythological. In his Japanese version, Yatagarasu is the Crow-God himself. *When Reiji is in his Beast Form, in Bloody Roar 4 , mostly if he is the AI, the game may begin to lag. The reason is still unknown. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bloody Roar 4 Characters